


help to make the season bright

by Nik_Fic



Series: December 2018 [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Mention of Panic Attack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nik_Fic/pseuds/Nik_Fic
Summary: Fire and places and fireplaces.





	help to make the season bright

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn’t know what to write in the summary. I only have this out to post something each day of december. It’s a small brain ramble I enjoy the picture of.
> 
> Title from The Christmas Song (chestnuts roasting on an open fire)

The embers crackle in the fireplace before Caleb. Black soot slowly fading from his hands, he casts a glance at the empty box of matches on the mantle. He hadn’t used his powers in so long, but the Nein are staying in a cabin without modern heating, so something was needed to start the literal fire.

 

Molly sits beside him with their arms wrapped around his torso. Frumpkin is curled up on his lap and purrs so Caleb’s bones almost seem to vibrate with the sound. The panic initiated by the idea of using this area of magic after so long of peace was quickly quenched by the comforting weight on his limbs of his datemate and his familiar both pressing up against him.

 

A perfectly manicured claw attached to a lilac, ring-adorned digit strokes back and forth just above the place Caleb’s heart is beating the loudest. He turns his head and nuzzles into Molly’s embrace. Before their friends return, the pair of them have a peaceful moment together, where the fire does not burn but soothes their hearts with warmth and bathes them in a gentle glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I’m @icednik_ on twitter, @icednik on the cursed platform that is tumblr
> 
> Join our cause, join the CR Art discord  
> https://discord.gg/2h7BwWQ


End file.
